


Primaries and Down

by Angelchexmex



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: D/s, Fluff, Getting Together, Honeypot, M/M, Mentions spanking, Misunderstandings, Training, Wingfic, Wings, bit of jealousy, hints of bdsm, mission, poshfolk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-20 01:50:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16546517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelchexmex/pseuds/Angelchexmex
Summary: Eggsy has this honeypot in the bag because he can read wings like no one else. If only he understood how to read Merlin and Harry's. Honestly, posh folk are so confusing.





	Primaries and Down

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LadyVictoriaDiana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyVictoriaDiana/gifts).



> Hello! So this one is a bit late but I finally got it out there. This is for LadyVictoriaDiana! I really hope you like it, it didn't exactly go in the direction I wanted so it's more a getting together fic than anything else, but I hope you still enjoy it!

Eggsy curled himself up a bit, extended his wings only so far as to cover his shoulders in a way that displayed his mating signals but also kept his body protected. It wasn't a position he found himself taking very often, but it was one he enjoyed being in, enjoyed playing at. 

It was a submissive position, but also one that spoke of shyness and a desire for someone loud and boisterous and over all dominant and caring to come pick him up and take him away. It was exactly the way he needed to look in order to snag his honeypot target away from Charlie and Roxy. 

Eggsy hadn't been worried that Charlie Hesketh of all people would be able to capture the beautiful Jennifer Carter, but he had been worried about Roxy, after all she knew more about posh folk than Eggsy did. Jennifer Carter, however, was not a posh bird. Oh she looked the part, pretty dress and flashing jewelry and strong primaries that seemed constantly on play, but the way she kept her mating marks specifically on display but not in everyone's faces told Eggsy all he needed to know.

Posh folk were so stupid sometimes with all their ideas about what feathers meant and how to properly attract a mate. Eggsy had never been more offended than when someone implied that his primaries were so big that his ego must be the same and his temper even worse. Honestly, Eggsy had also been horribly confused by it. It had taken one of his Marine buddies sitting him down and explaining the "true" meaning of wing feathers for Eggsy to understand. 

Apparently the brighter and bigger and shinier the wings the stronger and better the person. Eggsy had almost laughed himself into unconsciousness, wondering what his Ma would say about all that. Wings had two purposes: to fly and to draw in mates. But they did not draw in mates by showing off how powerful the person was, more they displayed what that person wanted in a mate.

For example, Eggsy large brightly coloured wings, very similar to that of the red-necked tanager, signaled his desire for someone out going, protective, and fairly dominant. It had caused no little trouble when he'd been living with Dean, trying to prove that just because he wanted someone else to take care of him didn't mean that he couldn't take care of himself.

But that wasn't important at the moment, what was important was that the second he had spotted Jennifer he had noticed the curl of her wing, the way she seemed to almost hover around her friends comfortingly and the way her wings were a softly muted brown. They were gorgeous and Eggsy genuinely found himself wanting to let her curl then around him while he sat in her lap and ate from her fingers. 

Which, alright, not a fantasy he should be indulging in right now since he was supposed to be looking embarrassing, shy, and a bit forlorn. Not to mention that every minute or so the fantasy would transform to a different brown-winged person holding him in their lap while a dove-winged bespectacled man fed him tidbits of food. Not that it mattered, neither Merlin nor Harry had responded to his attempts at flirting in the first place.

Now genuinely upset, Eggsy watched as Charlie ruined Roxy's chances at their target tonight and the woman walked away in a huff, making her way to her friends again. She'd be going to the bar soon enough, Eggsy could tell, and that would be his chance to swoop in. He would have to get her to come to him though.

Shifting slightly, Eggsy snagged an empty glass from the person to his left and stood up. He kept an eye on Jennifer, watching Charlie get shot down again and the woman's friends step in to her defense before she finally headed for the bar. Seeing his chance, Eggsy slipped into a seat near where she was heading, slumped his shoulders again, and did his best to think about sad things so that he could actually look properly upset.

"Bartender!" Jennifer called as she got closer, Eggsy carefully watched her in the reflection of the metallic table, noting how beautiful she was up close, and attempted to gain the bartender's attention at the same time, although he did it with a hand instead of with his voice.

The bartender, a fairly young man with his hair slicked far too tightly to his scalp, came towards them. "Can I have-"

"I'd like three-" they both began at the same time and Eggsy was quick to shut his mouth and whirl around as if in surprise. Jennifer locked eyes with him and she had the most beautiful brown eyes, almost exactly like Harry's, and Eggsy forced himself to blush. He thought for a moment of being in Merlin's office, on his knees beneath the desk and sucking him off even though all he was supposed to be doing was keeping Merlin's cock warm. Thought about how he'd tease Merlin and how he'd be in trouble for it later.

A fierce blush burned in Eggsy's cheeks at the thought and he shyly ducked his head, "Sorry you go first," he offered, peaking up at her through his lashes then looking away again.

"No, no," Jennifer countered, spreading her wings slightly and showing him the gentle down on them, "you were here first. Go ahead and order, darling." 

Eggsy looked at her with wide eyes, this time not faked because he couldn't believe that it would be this easy. "Um, yeah alright," Eggsy agreed, giving her the little smile he used to see nervous women give him when he turned on the charm, it was a bit overwhelmed but willing to be charmed some more. "Can I, uh," Eggsy paused looking at Jennifer and then blushing more, thoughts of Merlin turning him over his lap for a proper spanking, Harry sitting in an arm chair across from him and the two discussing his indiscretions making the blush even brighter than before, "I'd like a water please."

The bartender nodded, turning to Jennifer for her order, but Jennifer just waved him off, sliding into the seat beside Eggsy. "No need to be so nervous about not drinking much. It's nice to see some people being responsible." She smiled at Eggsy, spreading her wings a bit wider. Eggsy made his eyes flicker from her wings to her face in surprise before relaxing his own wings a bit, showing his mutual interest. 

This was something else posh folk never seemed to do. Flirting with wings could be the most arousing thing Eggsy had ever experienced. And it made him feel so wanted too, which means he was feeling a little guilty about lying with his own wings, but needs must and all that.

"My friend dragged me along to be his wingman," Eggsy admitted, ruffling his wings at an attempt at really bad humour, it did make Jennifer laugh though so score. "He left a little while ago though and took the car. I thought I could salvage the night but," Eggsy looked away from Jennifer, trying to convey despondency. 

"I get it," Jennifer replied easily and hand slipping down to rest comfortingly on Eggsy's knee, "I go out with my friends all the time but they seem to pair off so easily."

"I can't imagine someone saying no to you," Eggsy blurted out, flicking his wing flirtatiously against Jennifer's before pulling it back with a horrified expression as if he couldn't believe he'd just done that. His mind ran to the idea of Harry bending him over the desk in Harry's office, Merlin's voice in their ear telling Harry exactly how to fuck him, and promptly hurried the thought afterwards because he was supposed to seem embarrassing and having a hard on while doing that would imply kinks Eggsy did not have not would be useful in this situation.

Jennifer laughed, bright and happy over the thumping music and flicked his wing back, although it was more of a gentle caress than anything else. "Why don't you come back to my table with me? I'm sure my friends would love to meet you, and I'd enjoy spending more time talking to you."

Eggsy made himself think about it for a moment instead of immediately saying yes like he wanted to. "If it's not a bother?" Jennifer assured him it wasn't and slipped her fingers through his to pull him back to her table. 

"Jen where's the gin?" One of the women they approached questioned, a grin on her face at the joke.

"You asked me to get drinks so I brought this tall glass of water with me," Jennifer replied primly. To add to the joke, Eggsy held up the glass of water the bartender had brought him and set it on the table.

"One drink for the table," he stated, and then leaned in and tucked his head under Jennifer's, "and one drink for Jen." Eggsy said the name with a bit of question to it since Jennifer hadn't technically introduced herself yet.

This time it was Jennifer's turn to blush, although she smiled brightly too and her friends all laughed. "I forgot to introduce myself didn't I?" Jennifer groaned, pulling away just far enough to be able to look down at Eggsy but wrapping an arm around Eggsy's waist to keep him close.

"Jen!" One of her friends snorted in laughter almost crying and obviously fairly intoxicated. 

"How rude," another drawled, a teasing smirk on his face.

"It was an accident," Jen mumbled sending a mocking glare at her friends.

"It's ok," Eggsy smiled and extended his right hand to Jen to shake, "I'm Eddie, it's a pleasure to meet you."

Jen grinned and shook his hand, and that was the last difficult thing Eggsy had to do that night. He kept careful watch of his drinks, and, when everyone started going home, Jen took him back to her car. 

They both piled in, Jen whispering sweet and dark promises of what was to come in his ear and Eggsy finding himself almost eager for it, anything to get his mind off the fact that he really wished it was Merlin or Harry whispering these things to him instead. He never even noticed the dart jabbing into his thigh until he started to lose consciousness, and by that point it was too late anyway. 

"Fuck," Eggsy snapped when he woke up, completely unimpressed with the man standing above him. Blah blah blah, evil words and death and ugh it was boring and also headache inducing because whatever he'd been given acted a hell of a lot like a hangover. 

All Eggsy had the strength to do was shout "Fuck you!" as the damn train ran right over him. Except he didn't die and then Harry was in front of him and also, apparently, being in danger gave Eggsy inappropriate boners. Wonderful.

"Well done, Eggsy," Harry praised and Eggsy beamed. They watched Charlie's attempt, which was absolutely hilarious and completely expected, and then Eggsy was left in a room with Merlin and Harry.

"So she wasn' never an actual target o' nothin'?" Eggsy asked, finally dropping his fancy accent.

"Indeed not dear boy," Harry replied, although there was something tense in his voice.

"Carter has been working for our decision for quite some time," confirmed Merlin, " she rarely allows recruited to get so far as into her car. I believe she's taken a liking to you boyo."

Somehow, the way Merlin said that sounded dangerous, almost as if Eggsy had done something wrong. "She was a sweet one," Eggsy agreed carefully.

"Your type then?" Harry questioned.

"Youse mean birds in general? I'm no' picky," Eggsy admitted with a shrug. "Tend t' prefer me a good bloke but birds are nice an' all. 'specially one like her."

"Then you like the strong type," Eggsy froze because that was a bit of a personal question. 

"Maybe if youse didn' grow up so posh you'd know exactly what I liked. But I ain't gonna help youse none." And Eggsy practically flounced out of the room in search of Roxy because that whole conversation had almost sounded like they were jealous of Jennifer and that couldn't be true. It just couldn't, but oh if it was. Eggsy dick gave a twinge just as his heart did the same, but it was the later that really worried Eggsy. It was far too soon for his heart to be involved in this nonsense.

"Roxalot!" Eggsy called, bursting into the trainee dormitory and almost causing Roxy to fall off her bed in surprise. "You don' fink Harry an' Merlin got the hots fer me do ya?" Eggsy asked getting right down to the point.

Roxy just blinked at Eggsy for a moment before snorting, "Oh Eggsy it's about time you noticed."

"Wot?" Eggsy questioned, in absolute shock. He'd been fully ready for Roxy to shut down all his hopes, not this immediate and positive reply.

"Eggsy, Harry and Merlin have been panting after you since day one. I'm just surprised it hasn't led to Merlin giving you special treatment."

"Hey now!" Eggsy began to protest, but Roxy soothed him quickly, assuring him that she knew he had never received any kind of special treatment and had worked just as hard as her to get where they were.

"But how'd ya know they was interested in me?" Eggsy asked, he hadn't seen a bit of down or mating marks from either of them.

"Eggsy they literally always had their primaries at the ready, and they were incredibly well groomed as if they touched up their wigs every time they were going to see you." Roxy explained, a patient but exasperated look on her face.

"Primaries?" Eggsy muttered and then groaned because right, these idiots. "Fuckin' posh folk," Eggsy snorted and, at Roxy's raised eyebrow, explained the way he'd learned about wings and their meanings. 

"That's so old fashioned!" Roxy exclaimed in shock.

"Is it?" Eggsy asked with a confused tilt of his head.

"It used to be a very prevalent idea back in the 1700s but fell out of favor around 1810. Although, it did have a lot of backing before that. I didn't realise people still thought like that, although," Roxy narrowed her eyes and scrunched her brows thoughtfully, "it's not like we have more evidence for the way we do things now either."

"We jus' follow instinct a bit mo' I fink." Eggsy shrugged, he believed what he believed and it had never led him astray before. 

"Does that mean you've been flirting with Merlin and Harry this entire time too?" Roxy finally asked, obviously putting the issue aside for the moment. 

"Well yeah," Eggsy snorted, "'ave you seen those two? I'd be a righ' fool no' too."

Roxy snorted, "You've been a right fool anyway."

"So wot do I do?"

"Well," Roxy began, a wicked smirk on her lips, "I've got a plan."

The next week was utter madness on Eggsy's part. He did his best to flirt with Merlin and Harry, except flirting with his primaries was a fucking pain and twisted his wings all weird. But they seemed to be responding. They'd copy his movements or make other ones that Eggsy vaguely recognized from what Roxy showed him but didn't really understand.

It wasn't until Harry had Eggsy alone the day before their final test though, that things really came to a head. Merlin was, unsurprisingly, there as well and, as Eggsy was learning to make the perfect martinis, something extraordinary happened: Merlin and Harry flashed their down at him and Eggsy damn near had a heart attack.

"Are youse being real?" He asked asked, carefully setting down his drink.

"Oh boyo," Merlin breathed, moving to stand far too close for polite company, "if we'd know that this was how you did it we would have been here months ago."

"But wot abou' rules and bein' fair," Eggsy questioned even as he leaned back into Harry who had moved to wrap his arms around Eggsy's waist. 

"Were Kingsman my dear boy, when have we ever followed the rules?" Eggsy moaned as Merlin leaned down for a kiss and Harry started sucking on his neck.

"So what do ye say boyo?"

Eggsy chuckled and burried one hand in Merlin's feathers, the other in Harry's, and tugged hard enough to have them both hissing and groaning. "I say youse better be ready to show me wot else you've got. Because if posh folk fuck like they flirt then I'll be a migh' bi' disappointed."

"You know what they say darling: neat in the streets, freak in the sheets." Eggsy threw back his head and laughed. He could learn to love these posh folk, especially because they seemed to be wiling to learn to love him.


End file.
